


Epilogue

by Emma_Perlman



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Perlman/pseuds/Emma_Perlman
Summary: A continuation of SKAM finale.A different interpretation of the ending.An endgame





	1. Chapter 1

EVA

The moment I see Chris with Emma, I want to vanish into the air or lose my feelings. Either would do

After all, we’re just friends with benefits. He can be fucking with someone else while being with me. I shouldn’t care. Shouldn’t feel bothered. Shouldn’t feel like my world shattering to pieces or feel like I’m suffocating. But I do 

Is it fair? I mean, I’ve only been with him ever since we established this relationship.

I enjoy being with him. He’s an excellent lover with a good dick. In fact, good is a understatement. He has a smirky smile of a classic bad boy. He knows what he’s doing and how to satisfy a girl physically and emotionally. His kisses are deep. His tongue is more talented than any one I’ve tasted. 

He’s almost perfect.

Except for the fact that he’s a cheating fuckboy.

But who am I to judge? I was a cheater, too.

I just don’t want to be one again. No more. And the best way to avoid being one is not to enter a serious relationship.

Having feelings for Chris seems so wrong. I’m not supposed to be swooned by his sweetness or fall for his charming words. But I do.

Chris loves watching me sleep, making me form a habit of pretending to be asleep. It feels good knowing that his attention is all on me. Having sex with him can be mind-blowing with multiple orgasms but sometimes, he becomes gentle. He surprised me by going down on me. I thought Norwegian men never do that. When I’m on period, he still pays me visits, bringing some ice cream or popcorn to watch a movie together at my place.

When we’re not fucking, we learn a lot about each other. Our shared guilty pleasures are One Tree Hill and stupid love matching shows. We both love Mac and Cheese. I usually tease him by eating it in front of him while he’s on diet only to be punished on his bed later on. We love having fun, parties, alcohol, and best of all, sex.

Maybe I have been so used to him only focusing on me that I forget about the status of our relationship. I’ve made myself too comfortable and satisfied with him. In the end, we’re just fuck buddies, aren’t we?

I can’t even understand why my heart is squeezing hard at the view I’m seeing. He’s dancing with her, one hand on her hip, the other cupping her cheek as he kisses her. 

Shit, i can’t take it anymore. I’m leaving this place to find somewhere to hide. I’m not even in the mood for finding someone else to fuck the night away. I tried, actually. No one was nearly as good as Chris. No one could kiss me like he did. No one fucks me like he does. 

He’s the kind of craving that has slowly turned into an addiction. 

I couldn’t get enough of him.

But I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship. 

Then why the fuck am I crying? 

I try to walk past some people, hoping my friends won’t notice my disappearance at the party.

Why is it so hard to breathe in here?

“Hey, where are you going?”

I know whose voice is it. 

Chris catches my wrist and turns me around to face him. I lower my head, secretly wiping the tears gushing down.

“I’m a bit… tired” Looking up at him, I’m met with his gorgeous eyes. “I just want to go home and lie down for a rest. I saw you have acquainted yourself with someone new. Don’t keep her waiting for too long”

“Do you need me to give you a lift?” His brows furrowed in worry.

I hold back a tear, trying not to let him see my vulnerability “Nope. I’m okay. Have fun!”

Before he can say anything, I walk away as fast as possible only to burst into a sob when the door slams shut behind my back.

I’m not the type of girl who cries over one guy. That’s more like Vilde. I’m the type who just gets a little upset and moves on quickly after some booze, a party and nice sex with a hot guy.

Despite that, I don’t feel like going on Tinder at all. My favorite guy is in there, probably banging another girl. 

I think I need a lot of Tequila and Vodka to get over this.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRIS

I don’t know why I did what I did.

Maybe it’s just jealousy. 

I see the way other guys stare at Eva. Her curvy body is flawless. Her messy strawberry hair gives off a mysterious vibe that can render a men die to discover her. She’s sexy, flamboyant. She’s the party girl everyone wants to have a taste of.

But Eva is more than physical appearance. She’s intelligent, very brainy. Very humorous and sassy at the same time. She knows what she wants. Loyal to her friends. 

Her vagina might be what I wanted to come at first, but it’s her personality and herself that makes me want to stick around.

I even want to become her official boyfriend.

I’ve made her cry. She tries to hide it but I know. I’ve seen it before when we watched The Notebook together. She always puts up a cover of a strong girl, never letting anyone see how broken she can be.

I watch her turn away and leave the party. 

I’m standing in the crowd all alone, feeling more empty than ever.

“Hey here you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere” Emma taps my shoulder as she’s found me.

“Yeah, I was just checking out on Eva. I think she’s sick”

“Uhm… So what’s going on between you and her? Are you a couple or what?” She asks while her fingers tracing my skin, leaving tinkling sensation on my skin. 

Why aren’t I aroused? 

“We just have fun together. Nothing serious” I place my hands on her waist and pull her in. I kiss her in hope it will help me forget about the girl I’ve kissed for the last few months. 

Shit. The more I kiss Emma, the more I miss Eva.

I want her lips on mine. I want to listen to her voice. She can get me so hard without even needing to talk dirty. I want to feel her skin. I want her warm, soft body pressed to me.

I only want Eva.

“I’m sorry.” I break away from Emma’s kiss.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It just doesn’t feel… right” I turn back, walking out of the party, secretly brushing away the feel of Emma’s lips on mine.

I think I know why Eva doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me. 

I’m a cheating fuckboy. The kind that can’t be keep his dick in his pants whenever a girl walks past him. The kind that would kiss another girl while his girlfriend is in the room next door dancing. The kind that will break his girl’s heart.

If my sister had such kind of boyfriend, I would never approve of him, too.

Maybe that’s why Eva and I were so attracted to each other. We both have problems with commitment and self-control. She knows who I am and what type of guy I am, so she’s smart enough not to let herself fall for me and only approach me for benefits. And I know her well enough to talk her into having this relationship.

Eva might never know how much I have wanted her. From the moment we first met. 

She was gorgeous with her dark makeup on, came to me to ask for help for a stranger in need. I have laid my eyes on her since then.

I hated it whenever I saw her with her boyfriend. Annoyed. Pissed. Angered. So when she broke up with him because of an incident we had caused, I let it be and didn’t even help her out. It was such a dick move. I should have done something to protect her, should have told everyone the truth. 

But my want for them to separate was so bad that I just let her deal with it on her own.

I kissed other girls, pretending like they were Eva only to be disappointed in the end. They were nothing like her. Their lips were never as soft as hers. Their skin was never as smooth as hers. They didn’t have that lilac scent that I missed so badly.

One sinful kiss and she got me so hooked.

One kiss and she became the main character in my wet dreams.

A few months after that Halloween incident, when everything had got back to normal, we found each other at a party, in need of a good sex. She felt so good, so addictive, so lustful. The next thing I knew, one night turned into a second. Two nights turned into daily reunion in either my bed or hers.

We couldn’t stop.

I couldn’t stop.

She knows I’m an asshole. In fact, she used to be a victim of it. She saw me hitting people, beating them. But she never judges me. Unlike everyone else.

She was everything I have never known I need. She’s more than my sex partner. I love texting with her. Love listening to her giggles while wrapping my arms around her body, burying my nose in her hair . Love sitting in the bathtub with her, talking to her about my life and my plans for the future.

I love Eva.

Maybe that’s why I did what I did. That’s why I approached Emma and kissed her in front of Eva.

I wanted to make her jealous. So she would realize that she loves me, too.

i don’t know if it could change anything between us.

I only know that right now, I regret everything I did.


	3. Chapter 3

EVA

He's kept calling but I don’t want to pick up. The last thing I want to hear is his voice telling me how good Emma is. 

I don’t want to cry anymore.

I’ve been ignoring him for days, drowning myself in alcohol and a lot of ice cream. The hangover distracts me from the need to have him around. The sweet taste of the ice cream contrasts to the bitterness in my mouth. 

i just want to lie in my bed and not think about Chris.

The girls pays visit several times. They probably now have figured out my true feelings for him. I mean, how can a person be this devastated over a friend with benefits if she doesn’t have a thing for him?

I’m not afraid of loving him, which is the only explanation to my mental breakdown. I can just approach him and confess. I really can. What I’m afraid of is not the relationship. It’s what happened after it.

We both have a tendency to be unfaithful to our partners. He’s notorious for being a cheater, fooling around with other girls while having a girlfriend and I’m the slut who slept with her best friend’s boyfriend. How perfect are we for each other!

I don’t want to be hurt. Don’t want to get pained. Don’t want to be upset when I see him moving on so easily and quickly after me as if we are nothing. I don’t want to hear the news of him cheating on me from someone else.

Worst of all, I’m afraid that I will hurt him, that I will ruin every beautiful things we have like I ruined mine with Jonas. What if one day I don’t trust him and end up kissing some other guy again? He’s one of the few who really overlook my past and like me for who I am now. I don’t want to lose it.

I can’t.

I’m so used to his comfort. I’ve enjoyed his existence around me for so long I started to take it for granted. 

This is me paying the price, but at the same time, protecting what we have left of each other.

So I end up here, in my bed, watching One Tree Hill, crying whenever the characters kiss. 

I just need some time alone. I should be fine tomorrow.

If only that wasn’t exactly what I told myself two days ago


	4. Chapter 4

CHRIS

Eva won’t answer my calls. Even her friends didn’t know what’s going on with her. But they soon link it all to me.

I fucked up again. 

I heard she was seeing some other guy and I saw red. I decided to make a jealous, making her feel the same way I felt.

Now it’s all messed up.

I’m worried. I want to apologize to her. But then I will have to tell her about my feelings for her. Then she will reject me like she always does whenever I bring up the topic of being her boyfriend.

I don’t know how to prove to her that I’ll be exclusive. There was no evidence to show her. In fact, I have a history that can easily convince any girl not to date me.

Even I don’t know if I can be exclusive. 

All I know right now is that I’m not the guy I was anymore. Army made me a better person. Less horny. Less of a coward. More in control of my action. More loyal.

If I don’t see her and confront her about our feelings towards each other, we will forever be stuck in this cycle of suffering and craving.

I ring her one more time. 

It’s her voicemail again. Hearing it makes me want to see her more. I miss it.

I pick up my bag, putting on my jacket, grabbing my car keys.

I know where she is. 

It can only be her basement room. Her safe haven. Her favorite hideout spot.


	5. Chapter 5

EVA

What the hell is he doing here?

Me not picking up his call should be obvious to understand that I don’t want to see him. Why is he so stubborn?

Ironically, that is also one of the thing I love about him. Stubbornness can sometimes be persistence and determination in disguise. He’s headstrong about what he wants. He really goes for it once he’s set his sight on it. He won’t give up until he gets it. That’s how he got me in his bed despite how much I wanted to stay away from him after the troubles he had put me in.

“Eva, open the window for me” 

I let out a long sigh before unlocking the window to let him in.

I turn back and sit on the bed, watching him making his way into my room.

Still as handsome as ever.

And I look like a mess. Swollen eyes. Hairs all tangled. I’m wearing a bland T-shirt with a pair of yoga pants. I must look so pathetic.

“You don’t reply my calls”

“I’m not replying to anyone” I close my eyes, absorbing his scent into my system, thinking about how it still lingers on my sheets “I don’t feel well. I just want to be alone okay?”

He stared at me with bewilderment.

“You’re watching One Tree Hill. That’s our favorite show. You don’t watch it unless you’re upset”

Fuck. I hate it when he understands me too well. Even my subconscious habits.

“Eva, I just need to talk to you”

“Then talk. Then you can come back home and give me some space”

“I want us to be exclusive”

“We’re friends with benefits. That’s not how this relationship works”

“I’m saying I want us to be together. Official. Boyfriend and girlfriend” He sits down next to me, hands caressing my jawline. Just like the first time we kissed on Halloween “No one in between”

“Yeah right” I say sarcastically “You were fucking with Emma a few days ago and now you come to me, saying that you want us to be exclusive”

“I did not fuck her” He’s quite pissed now “I was messing with her so you would be jealous”

I answer him with silence. Bewildered with his confession.

“It fucking worked, didn’t it?”

I stand up on my feet, walking around the room as if it could help me calm down.

“I’m sorry, Eva.” He watches my movement, eyes filled with sincerity "I heard you were hooking up with Jonas so I thought…”

“I was not, okay? I was only hooking up with you”

His eyes lock to mine. I can see the sadness and confusion in them. He looks like I just poured a bucket of cold water on his head.

“I fucked up again, didn’t I? Like I always do” Chris’ hands run through his hairs, head kept low. “That’s why you don’t want to be with me. Because I’m a piece of shit that goes around, destroying good things in my life.

His gentle sob makes my heart ache. Is that what he believes? That he’s nothing more than a messed up person with no way to go back?

“It’s okay. We make mistake all the time” I sit on his laps, hands lifting his chin up so he has to look in to my eyes “I have the same problem, too”

I pull him to my chest and whisper in his ear “We’re young and stupid. it’s important that we never let such things happen again”

“I went to the army so I could change. Be a better person…”

“I know” I calm him “I know. You have changed. You are a good person At least to me, you are”

“I want to give us a try” He breaks away from my chest, looking up at me “My feelings for you are stronger than anything I’ve felt before” 

“I’m scared, Chris” Here comes my confession. I rock him back and forth as if he’s a big baby in my arms “I’m scared of being hurt. Of hurting you”

“What if we just be honest to each other.” His hands stroke my cheeks, pulling my face closer to his. So close that I can feel his breath dancing on my nose “If we are bored with each other, if one of us need to take a break, we tell each other. No hiding. No cheating. We don’t promise anything to each other. Just us. Is that enough for you?”

I brush my nose against his cheek, basking in the sensation of his hands tracing every inch of my skin.

“Yes” 

That’s all I can say right now before I push him to my bed, peeling away layers of our clothes. 

I miss him so much. It’s only been a few days. 

He kisses me hard and deep until his lips fall to my neck, leaving a hickey on their way.

I grind him, feeling his groin grows hard beneath his jeans.

“I love you, my stalker” He takes off my bra and throw it to the side. He leans over to suck on my nipples. God he has such a talented mouth.

I breaks away from his kiss. He looks shocked with how I stop what we’re doing.

“I love you, too asshole” I smile. He smiles beautifully. 

I resume our progress, feeling more satisfied and happier than ever.


End file.
